1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device that is wirelessly connectable to a device that performs a certain process, a control method for the information processing device, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a method for connecting an information terminal such as a personal computer, a smartphone, or the like to a network communication device such as a network-ready printer is a method for establishing a connection via an interconnection device called a wireless LAN router, as an access point.
In contrast, there is a method for connecting an information terminal to a network communication device such as a printer, not via a wireless LAN router. For example, in the case where a network communication device has a function through which the network communication device itself becomes an access point, an information terminal may directly communicate with the network communication device, and not via a wireless LAN router. As a result, for example, a visitor may temporarily and directly connect their smartphone to a printer, which is normally connected to an in-house wired LAN, without connecting the smartphone to an in-house network and may cause the printer to perform printing.
As described above, examples of a method for connecting an information terminal to a printer include a method for establishing a connection via a wireless LAN router, and a method for directly establishing a connection to the printer. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-36292 describes a printer connectable to the information terminal both by a method for establishing a connection to an information terminal via a router and by a method for directly establishing a connection.
In the case where a printer is connectable by the above-described two methods as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2014-36292, for example, there may be the case where a user sets one of the methods for connection. In this case, the user may be unable to set an appropriate connection method.
For example, in the case where the information terminal has already been connected to a wireless LAN router, there may be the case where a method for establishing a direct connection to a printer is set. However, in this case, there may be the case where the information terminal becomes unable to establish a connection to an external network such as the Internet since the information terminal is not connected to a wireless LAN router after being directly connected to the printer.